Coruscant (planet)
thumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|leftthumb|leftthumbCoruscant (Uttalas / 'kɔɹəsɑnt /), ursprungligen kallades Notron, Även känd som Imperial Center eller Drottningen av Core, är en planet som ligger i galaktiska kärnan, Kristoffers Universum. Det rådde allmän enighet om att Coruscant var, under större delen av Galactiktiska historien, Den mest politiskt viktiga världen i Galaxen. Vid olika tillfällen, det var huvudstad i Galaktiska Republiken, Den Galactic Empire, Den New Republic, Den Yuuzhan Vong Empire, Den Galaktiska Alliansen, Mycket kortfattat Fel Empire och Darth Krayt's galaktiska imperiet. I kontrollen av Coruscant, dessa regeringar kontrollerade större delen av galaxen i processen. Nu är den huvudstad i Nya Galaktiska Republiken som är en bundsförvant till Jordens mäktigaste Supermakt Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionen. Coruscant är hyperrymden koordinater var (0,0,0), vilket gör det till galaxens centrum, fast det var inte den Vintergatans centrum, Som ligger i Deep Core. Den hyperrymden samordnar inspirerade planetens militär beteckning, Triple Zero. Ett stort antal av galaxens handelsvägar-inklusive Perlemian handelsväg, Den Corellian Kör, Den Metellos handelsväg, Den Körös stambanan, Och Fritid korridoren-Gick igenom Coruscant, gör den till en av de rikaste världar i galaxen. Under århundraden hade Coruscant utvecklats till en ecumenopolis. Den faktiska planet hela metropolen Coruscant kallades Galactic City. Under den Galaktiska republiken, var namnen Republiken staden eller staden Spires också används för att referera staden. Den kallades också Imperial City under det galaktiska imperiet och New Republic City enligt den nya republiken. Men i praktiken var Galactic City och dess andra namn ibland tillämpas på Senaten District, Staten centrum och de facto huvudstad Coruscant. Enligt Yuuzhan Vong staden och planeten var båda kallas Yuuzhan'tar. BESKRIVNING: Idag är Coruscant Kristoffers Universums näst folkrikaste planet efter Jorden. Befolkningen är på 5 biljoner invånare. Coruscant var en planet som ligger i Core Worlds. Det är hyperrymden koordinater var (0,0,0) som i praktiken gjorde det centrala galaxen. Den faktiska Vintergatans centrumVar belägen i Deep Core. Som centrum av galaxen var Coruscant som allmänt anses som den viktigaste planeten genom de flesta av galaktisk historia. Det fungerade som kapital för den Galaktiska republiken, Galaktiska Imperiet, New Republic, Yuuzhan Vong Empire, Galaktiska Alliansen och Nya Galaktiska Imperiet. Coruscant var också vid olika tillfällen som hem Jedi Order och Jeditemplet. Coruscant var inte bara den politiska mitten av galaxen. De flesta av de hyperlanes vid något tillfälle skulle resa genom Coruscant gör planeten ett av de rikaste i galaxen.2 Surface Geologiskt var planet består av en gjuten kärna med en klippig mantel och en silikat rock skorpa. Vid polerna var enorma isarna som var populära platser för turister. Hela ytan på Coruscant täcktes av spretande kilometer-hög ecumenopolis, Och skröt en befolkning på över hundra miljarder till flera biljoner, beroende på eran. Efter utgången av Clone Wars, noteras en officiell räkning 5 biljoner officiella bofasta. Statistiken omfattade inte transienter, tillfälligt anställda, oregistrerad befolkning eller invånare i omloppsbanor anläggningar. På grund av dessa brister var den "riktiga" befolkning Coruscant uppskattas vara tre gånger den officiella beloppet.513 Coruscanti skyskrapor dvärgväxta alla ursprungliga naturliga funktioner, inklusive berg, samt golv i oceanerna som en gång täckte en stor del av Coruscant yta. Områden i Galactic City bröts upp i nivåer, megablocks, Blockerar och subblocks15. Coruscant själv var indelat i kvadranter, som delades in i zoner7. Nedanför skyskrapor var Coruscant's Undercity, Där solljuset aldrig nådde. Artificiell belysning tänd dessa lägre nivåer och annons hologram kan ses överallt. Det fanns många anläggningar för underhållning, catering till en myriad av främmande arter. De boende var gemensamt kallade Twilighters.14 Coruscant var en gång en värld mestadels täckt av oceaner.16 Emellertid var alla naturliga vattenförekomster dränerad och lagras i stora bergrum under staden som en följd av år av överbefolkning. Den enda vattenförekomst synliga var de konstgjorda Västerhavet, Med många artificiellt skapad öar flyter på den, som används av turister på semester.2 Med inga andra vattensamlingar tillgängliga för foder och vatten dess biljoner invånare Coruscant arkitekter, tillsammans med många andra från hela galaxen, arbetat tillsammans för att bygga en sluten ekosystemet i den massiva byggnader som över hela planeten. Polarkalott stationer smält även is och distribueras vatten under hela planetwide staden genom en komplex serie av rör.2 Grannskap Galactic City var indelat i kvadranter, "flera tusen" i antal, med varje kvadrant ytterligare delas upp i sektorer7. Varje sektor var numrerade på officiella kartor, men sektorer hade ofta smeknamn, till exempel Sah'c Town (Sektor H-46, Uppkallad efter en framstående familj som ägde en stor del av sin mark) och The Works, Den största av Coruscant utsedda industriområden. (Coruscant praktiseras områdesindelning, som är benämningen på specifika områden av mark för särskilda ändamål, såsom statliga och senaten, finansiella (inklusive bank zoner), bostäder, kontor, industri och tillverkning. Tillverkning och industriområden var oftast de största angivna områden av planeten.) The Works var en gång en av galaxens största tillverkning områden, där delar rymdfarkoster, droiderOch byggmaterial kraftigt producerats under århundraden, men som bygg och industri blev effektivare och billigare från Coruscant, föll The Works i förfall7. Det fick rykte som ett nav för brottslig verksamhet och många ortsbor höll sig borta från den. En liknande, men mer farligt område, var Factory District, Som en gång var den industriella hjärta Coruscant tills det alltför förlorat för konkurrens från producenter i andra Core Worlds. Vid tiden för Stora Jedi Purge Det låg i ruiner och var nästan helt öde av sentients, på grund av vilda robotar att strök dess gator. Den var belägen på andra sidan jordklotet, och var mycket farligare än Södra Underground, Osynliga sektorn, Som var ökänd i sin egen rätt.13 Ett annat område av Coruscant var CoCo Town (Kort för "kollektiv handel"). Många olika arter bodde och arbetade i tillverkningsindustrin. En delvis tillsluten utomhus plaza nära senaten byggnaden, Kolumn Commons, Var så kallade eftersom det ligger de flesta av de HoloNet och nyhetsmedia företag.3 Livability En rad omloppstid speglar sattes upp som speglade solens värme och ljus. Flera av dessa speglar skulle förstöras i slaget om Coruscant under Clone Wars, men det är okänt om detta hade någon bestående effekt. Det är känt att åska och regn har förekommit under 19 BBY17 och 3 ABY,18 möjligen som en effekt av den förändrade solljus från de återstående speglar.2 Planeten producerade biljoner ton avfall i timmen. Även nästan allt på planeten, från kläder till förpackningar och maskiner, var återvinningsbar, var en del avfall för farligt att återvinna. Sådana poster slitna hyperdrive kärnor som levererades till en av planetens fem tusen sopor gropar, där de sattes i kapslar och sköt på en trång bana runt Coruscant. Garbage fartyg skulle sedan samla dem och transportera dem till närliggande månar för lagring. Några av de mer farliga ämnen sköts till den närliggande solen för fullständig förbränning. Garbage exporterat eller förstörs blandades till en slurry av silikon oljor och bearbetas av sopor maskar som tuggade den till pellets medan undanröja eventuella kvarvarande organiska ämnen, plast, eller återvinnas metaller. De vände miljontals ton pellets till koldioxid, metan och andra gaser. Ett annat problem för en värld som Coruscant var den ofattbara mängd koldioxid och värmeenergi att dess biljoner välbefinnande befolkningen skapas varje dag. Tusentals koldioxid-reaktiva atmosfäriska dämpare sattes på plats i den övre atmosfär att förhindra atmosfäriska degeneration. Den första uppsättningen av dessa planet hela dämpare, som utvecklats av den Galaktiska Republiken, var känd som Coruscant Atmospheric Reklamation Project.19 Nära planetens kärna har ett antal stora makt relästationer. De lägsta nivåerna övergavs till mutanter och asätare, som kannibalistiska, mytiska Cthons. Grunderna för många av de byggnader, av vilka några vägde miljarder ton, även utökad djupt in i planetens skorpa.3 Galactic Standard Time utvecklades på Coruscant och kretsade kring timmar på en enda dag Coruscant, 24, med 368 lokala dagar om året.3 HISTORIA: Pre-republiken "Det inspelade historia Coruscant sträcker sig tillbaka så långt att det blir omöjliga att särskilja från legend ..." -Pollux HaxSrc Den mycket tidiga historia Coruscant är lite skissartad och är inte kända. Coruscant ansågs av många vara den Mänskliga hemvärld. Tusen år sedan, den Heavenly kunde ha bort människor från Coruscant för att befolka Corellia.9 Runt 200.000 BBY, Den nära mänskliga Taungs försökte erövra 13 baslinjen mänskliga nationer Bataljoner Zhell. En vulkan decimerade Zhell, Askan fyller himlen i två år, antog så Taungs namnet DHA Werda Verda (Warriors of Shadow) för sig själva. The Human Zhell återhämtade småningom och körde Taungs offworld.9 Hundra tusen senare blev Coruscant övervakas av den Columi, Som avslog överklagandet planeten som en primitiv besvikelse, trots det redan planeten-spänner ecumenopolis av Galactic City. Nya byggnader uppfördes på den gamla. Som ett resultat, det fanns nästan ingen utsatt mark. I de glömda underlevels av staden, där var mörker, föroreningar och brottslighet. Högre upp fanns Regeringskansliet och takvåningar som ägs av eliten. Den lägre femtio nivåer av ecumenopolis sägs ha sista sett solljus runt 95.000 BBY.2 Coruscant var en av många världar erövras av Infinite Empire av Rakata, Som används för mänskliga slavar för att bygga Star Forge i 30.000 BBY. Enligt Rakatan dominans var människor av Coruscant s kolonisering försök begränsas till sovande fartyg som hamnade på Alderaan, I Ning Cluster, Seoul 5, Stark, Alsakan, Axum, Anaxes, Atrisia, Metellos, Corulag, Och många andra världar. The Rakata till slut decimerades av en massiv pest, vilket leder till slav revolutioner på Coruscant och andra underkuvade världar.9 Under de kommande två århundradena, var Coruscant kopplas till andra Core Worlds, Inklusive Corellia, Alderaan, Nya Plympto och Hård, Genom hyperrymden kanoner, Via Herglic Handel Empire. Det var under denna tid som den Coruscant regeringen fredligt absorberas den närbelägna Azure Imperium. Under dessa pre-republiken år, maskor språken i Coruscant och dess grannar att bli Gamla Galaktiska Standard.2 Galaktiska Republiken Det är säte för Galactic regeringen! "" -Exar KunSrc I 25.053 BBY, När Galactic konstitutionen undertecknades den Corellians och Hård uppfann hyperdrive korrekt, vilket gör att Coruscant för att bli huvudstad i en demokratisk unionen: den Galaktiska Republiken. 53 år senare planeten blev Vintergatans centrum, och förblev Republikens huvudstad för 24.981 år. Kort efter bildandet av republiken, Perlemian handelsväg kartlades, länka till Coruscant Ossus och att föra Jedi-riddarna till Republiken. Under de kommande årtusendet, Corellian Kör kartlades, länka Coruscant till Corellia och därefter. Blasters var också uppfanns på Coruscant runt denna tid, och den berömda Galactic Museum byggdes 12.000 BBY.52 Från allra första början, Coruscant, såsom Republiken huvudstad, var det primära målet i flera krig. Den tidigaste bland dessa var Tionese War med Ärade unionen Desevro och Ning i 24.000 BBY, I vilken Coruscant bombarderades med Tionese tryck bomber. Andra tidiga striderna omfattade Alsakan Konflikter, Den Duinuogwuin Stridigheter, Den Stora Hyperspace War, Den Tredje stora schismen, Den Stora Droid Revolution, Och Stora Sith kriget. I slutet av den stora Sith kriget 3996 BBY, Den Senaten byggdes för att ersätta de gamla Senaten Hall.3 Efter ödeläggelse av Ossus, Den Jedirådet bosatte sig i jeditemplet på Coruscant, som många Jedi reliker från Ossus togs. Templet var expanderat kraftigt, bland annat byggandet av den ursprungliga Jedirådet avdelningen. Templet var flera gånger ut även i 3519 BBY, 2519 BBY (När Jedi Arkiv byggdes) och 1000 BBY (När templet spirorna slutligen helt och hållet byggdes).3 Den Stora Galactic War, Bröt ut i 3681 BBY och varade till 3653 BBY mellan den galaktiska republiken och den återuppväckta Sith Empire. Mot slutet av kriget, överraskade Sith galaxen och utvidgade ett erbjudande om fred i republiken. Även försiktiga av Empire avsikter, Republikens Galactic senaten accepteras.20 Även Tjeckien och Imperial delegationer sammankallas på Alderaan för avtalsförhandlingar, Sith Lord Darth Angral ledde en Sith krigsflotta till Coruscant och inledde Plundringen av Coruscant. Deras första kontakter togs med Coruscant Security Force Orbital Säkerhet Station Sex vilken Sith utplånad snabbt. De började då sin invasion av planeten. Sända ett stulet republiken shuttle till jeditemplet, bröt Sith igenom och engagerat Jedi där liksom Temple Security Force. Dock var Jedi överväldigad och en Coruscant försvar fördes ner så Mörkrets att landa sina trupper. Mörkrets tog Senaten och Supreme kansler mördades. Sex medlemmar av Jedirådet dödades också i striden.20 Med Coruscant säkert i sitt grepp, var riket kunde ta kommandot i förhandlingarna om Alderaan och tvingade Republiken delegation att underteckna den kontroversiella Fördrag om Coruscant. Även om det innebar ett slut på den stora galaktiska kriget som fördraget scenen för Kalla kriget.20 Den Nya Sith Wars förde kaos igen till republiken. Med början i 2000 BBY med Fjärde stora schismen och slutar 1000 BBY, New Sith Wars innehöll en 1000 år av strider mellan republiken och Sith. Under Republiken Dark Age som började 1100 BBY sågs av de flesta som en period där Republiken upphört att existera som sitt territorium blev gumpen runt Coruscant och några av Core Worlds. Jedi tog direkt kontroll över republiken, genom att skicka senaten helt. Mörkrets var redo att ta Coruscant sig bara för att stoppas vid Ruusan. Med Sith arméer tros vara helt förstört, var Republiken återuppbyggdes under Ruusan reformationen. En ny ålder började för Republiken, en tid av fred varar i flera århundraden.3 I 33 BBY, Terroristorganisation SlagaOch anklagade den galaktiska senaten av korruption, stört offentliga tjänster av Coruscant, inklusive handel, kommunikationer, trafik och väder, förstör egendom och liv medan du gör det. De stoppades av agenter Färdig Valorum.21 I 27 BBYVar Coruscant nästan förstördes av Ashaar Khorda med hjälp av Infant av Shaa. Jango Fett, Zam Wesell, Och Yarael Poof sparade Coruscant, även Poof offrade själv att göra det. Nyheter i denna avvärjas katastrofen var aldrig mycket avslöjas dock.22 Under Separatistiska Crisis i 23 BBY, Den Konfederationen av oberoende system hade blivit ett betydande hot mot stabiliteten i republiken. Många system avskiljdes från Republiken kontroll, bland dem Ando och Sy Myrth, Vilket resulterar i en massflykt av Aqualish och Sy Myrthians från Coruscant.23 Vid denna tid var flera mordförsök görs på Naboo senator Padme Amidala medan hon var på Coruscant, inklusive bombningen av hennes personliga skepp och förstör den och dödade flera av hennes tjänarinnor och vakter. Jedi-riddarna Anakin Skywalker och Obi-Wan Kenobi tilldelades för att skydda henne. Så småningom lyckades de folie ytterligare ett försök att Padmé's takvåning genom Zam Wesell, vilket leder till en airspeeder jakt genom Coruscant som slutade i en uppgörelse vid Outlander Club, En sportbar och klubb finns i ett nöjeskvarter i de lägre nivåerna. Jedi fångas Wesell, men hon dödades av en mystiska bepansrade siffra, Vilket leder Knobi till Skorsten.24 Under större delen av Clone Wars som utbröt i Zero-G Club 22 BBY, Coruscant var föremål för många separatistiska terrordåd och mord på ledande republiken siffror. Dessa inkluderade RAID av Ziro'S palats. Innehavet av Senator Meena Tills gisslan av Korunnai terrorister (som faktiskt täckmantel för ett försök att vända Företagssektorn mot Republiken). Den Senaten gisslandramat vid Republiken Executive Byggnad, Var den som genomfördes av Cad Bane till fri Ziro the Hutt. I 21 BBY såg en våg av sådana katastrofer, inklusive Coruscant Uprising25 och morden på tidigare Supreme kansler Färdig Valorum26 och Senator Vind27. Sådana incidenter har föranlett republiken att genomföra många förändringar på Coruscant i namn av ökad säkerhet. Enorma sträckor av stadsbilden förvandlades till militär iscensättning områden, och klontrupperna av republikens nybildade Grand Army började ses patrullerar de flesta av planeten. Den fanatiska pro-mänskliga KOMPONERA grundades, den lokala SAGroup ledda av Nenevanth Ning marschera i en patriotism parad. COMPOR pressade Tannon yngel i deportera från huvudstaden alla medlemmar av arter vars hemvärld hade anslutit sig till Konfederationen.3 Trots de många försiktighetsåtgärder vidtas, 19 BBY Konfederationen av oberoende system lyckats göra någon överraskning RAID på Coruscant. Kringgår starkt befästa Corellian sektorn genom användning av hemliga hyperrymden vägar genom Deep Core som Darth Sidious, En separatistisk flotta under befäl av den fruktade Allmänt Grievous intog staden planeten helt ovetande. Medan separatistiska fartyg som Republiken flotta hem försvar, en armé av stridsdroider sänker sig ned över Galactic City. Invasionen distraherad det försvarande Jedi och klon styrkor medan General Grievous och ett lag med sin elit MagnaGuards fångade Supreme kansler Palpatine. Lyckades dock Jedi-riddarna Anakin Skywalker och Obi-Wan Kenobi att rädda Supreme förbundskansler från den ökända separatisternas flaggskepp Osynliga hand. Slaget om Coruscant vände så småningom i Republiken fördel och Separatistiska's armada tvingades in i en full reträtt. Hade dock slaget skakat stora delar av befolkningen, och stora delar av staden hade decimerats av fallande fartyg eller ytterligare skador som orsakats i den onda striderna.14 Vid ingående av Clone Wars, var Coruscant namn Imperial Center följande Palpatine's Förklaring av en ny ordning som en del av omorganisationen av den Galaktiska republiken i den galaktiska imperiet.3 Kejsare-kansler Palpatines Galaktiska Imperium "Imperial Center var en värld med tillräckligt omläggningar för vem som helst." -Mara Jade SkywalkerSrc- Medan planeten hette officiellt ändrats under Palpatines styre, mest arbetarklassen invånare i Galactic Empire fortsatte att kalla planeten-staden med dess gamla namn. Som en del av Humanocentric politik av galaxen, icke-mänskliga arter var också tvingas leva i segregerade områden (även känd som "etniska områden") I Imperial City, den största och mest kända som var känd som Invisec. De som fyllt i andra delar, antingen genom avsikt eller misstag bestraffades brutalt.2 Darth Sidious började också att forma Coruscant med sin egen design, och detta inkluderade delbetalningen på nästan en miljon övervakningssystem hela ecumenopolis. Massive sköld generatorer placerades över Coruscant, och där skölden segmenten överlappade varandra, kraftigare stormar skulle brygga. Även om Coruscant hade alltid varit känt för sin höga koncentration av åska (på grund av stigande ånga från de miljarder av byggnader och bostäder) lånade ökad frekvens planeten en aning, nästan gotiska utseende, vilket speglade den fullkomliga desperation hos många av dess invånare som De kvävs under Palpatines s järn regel. Palpatine arrangerade även för Executioner-Klass Star Dreadnought Lusankya att vara överösta av Manarai Berg distrikt. Senare blev den massiva slagskeppet användas som en privat fängelse Direktör för Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard.3 Sidious hade också slottet för Republiken ombyggda och omdöpt till Imperial Palace. The Palace, en massiv pyramidal struktur som var den absolut största bygg på Coruscant, sades också vara den största byggnaden i hela galaxen, möjligen med undantag av den massiva Sharu plast pyramider av Rafa system.2 Efter döden av Palpatine på Endor i 4 ABY, Ett uppror ägde rum den Coruscant. Miljarder Coruscanti frossade i sin nyvunna frihet, och ett väpnat uppror sprang ut från ickemänskliga-dominerade sektorer. Imperial patruller attackerades på gatorna, var statyer av Palpatine störtats och andra kejserliga symboler skändades.28 Mitt i alla fira och upplopp, beställde förskräckt Imperial myndigheterna en massiv kraftåtgärder mot de upproriska element i staden-jordens befolkning och gav full effekt till lokal militär styrka för att avsluta upproret och återställa ordningen till systemet. Den militära repressalier var hänsynslös och de fasansfulla dödssiffran steg som Imperiet slog ned de upproriska och förde folket tillbaka under dess kontroll.29 Efter dessa tumultartade händelser, Storvezir Byar Pestage tagit kontroll över Imperial Center. Tyvärr var han motsatte av Palpatine tidigare rådgivare som bildade Inner Circle. Ysanne Isard drivas som en neutral mellanhand mellan de två stridande grupper. Unbeknownst till dem, hade hon varit hemligt rostskador dem mot varandra, rensa vägen för henne upphov att bli Empress i allt utom namnet, även om ingendera sidan insåg hennes verkliga avsikter förrän det var alldeles för sent. Hon antog så småningom kontrollen över Imperial Center i 5 ABY om hennes regeringstid härjades av hotet om rivaliserande krigsherrar och den expanderande New Republic. Därför hade hon en grupp forskare, inklusive Evir Derricote skapa en konstgjord virus som kallas Krytos virus som bara drabbade icke-mänskliga arter och sedan förorenade stadens planetens vattenförsörjning med det.30 Senare, i 6,5 vill, Den berömda New Republic starfighter skvadron Rogue Squadron under deras ledare Wedge Antillerna sändes undercover för att infiltrera Coruscant och sabotage planetens kraftfulla sköld generator. För att göra detta, kapade de en konstruktion droid och använde den för att transportera dem till en ledningscentral där de brukade en av planetens omloppstid speglar avdunsta en stor mängd vatten reservoar, vilket skapar en kraftig elektrisk storm som fällde sköldar. Detta möjliggjorde en New Republic flotta under den berömda Admiral Ackbar att komma in i Coruscant systemet och fånga den galaktiska kapital.30 Men några dagar efter segern började miljontals Coruscant icke-mänskliga befolkningen att dö på grund av Krytos viruset. Eftersom endast människor var immun mot viruset, körde detta en kil mellan den Nya Republikens medlem arter. Vad värre är, används Ysanne Isard den Lusankya att fly Coruscant och fly till hyperrymden till planeten Thyferra Trots ansträngningar från Rogue Squadron. I processen, Lusankya orsakade förödelse över 100 kvadrat miles (259 km ²) av planetens yta, dödar miljontals invånare omedelbart. Den blästrade sedan sin väg genom de två planetariska sköld nivåer, stanna upp och utbyta eld med en kretsande Golan III rymdförsvaret NovaGun innan jettisoning hissen vaggan och ut ur avgiftszonen Coruscant systemet. Senare utvecklade New Republic forskarna en bot för Krytos virus genom att blanda bacta med en sällsynt grad av krydda ryll, Känd som kören. Detta hindrade ytterligare förlust av utomjordiskt liv, även mellan djurarter relationer fortsatt volatil under en tid.31 Nya Republiken "Välkommen till nästa kapitel i historien om galaxen." ―General Tyr Taskeen to Brenn and Dellis TantorSrc Styra Coruscant var nyckeln till det galaktiska inbördeskriget för den nya republiken. Imperial City döptes New Republic City och den tidigare officiella namnet Imperial Center övergavs. Efter Isard förlust av Coruscant och hennes reträtt till Thyferra, fragmentering inom imperiet fördjupades som Imperials tappat tron på sina ledare och de överlevande från Imperial Inner Circle konstaterades återigen ge en svag central myndighet för riket, alltså Imperial Remnant föddes. De stödde Chiss Grand Admiral Thrawn som ÖB-felaktigt trodde att som en främmande, och inte stå upp i sin förfinade politiska världen, skulle han nödvändigtvis förbli i tacksamhetsskuld till deras stöd och regering.32 I 8 ABYVar Coruscant besök av Hapes Consortium som omgav planeten med en flotta av Hapan Battle Dragons, Markerar den första gången i årtusenden som öar samhället hade gjort betydande kontakt med resten av galaxen eftersom konsortiet förseglade dess gränser runt 3100 BBY. Vid Grand Reception Hall, Den Hapan delegaterna presenterade den nya republiken med många magnifika gåvor däribland flera fångas Imperial Star Destroyers.33 I 9 ABY, Under Thrawn Crisis, Grand Admiral Thrawn'S flotta belägrade galaktiska kapital. Eftersom hans styrkor var numerärt underlägsna av New Republic försvar av Coruscant, använde han cloaking teknik att skapa en effektiv belägring vapen. För att göra detta, han utrustat 22 asteroider med cloaking enheter och placerade dem ombord hans Star Destroyers. Under strid, Thrawn placerade asteroider i låg omloppsbana, sedan retirerade in i hyperrymden, vilket skapar en osynlig fara fält runt den galaktiska huvudstaden.34 Som en följd av detta var New Republic inför två stora problem: de kunde inte släppa den energi sköld runt planeten vid en asteroid träffade tätbefolkade stadsbilden inte heller kunde de ge utrymme trafik nära planeten i händelse av kollision. Detta lämnade Coruscant effektivt blockad. Efter Thrawn dog vid Slaget vid BilbringiVar blockaden hävas och Coruscant var fri igen.34 I 10 ABY, Det kejserliga Inner Circle, uppmuntrad av det Thrawn hade åstadkommit så snabbt med så lite, enades om att organisera ett angrepp på Coruscant och andra viktiga New Republic världar i kärnan. Detta tvingade Chief of State Mån Mothma att överväga en sista-minuten plan för försvaret av den galaktiska kapital. Men hon fick aldrig en chans eftersom den kombinerade kejserliga armada började bombardera Coruscant energi sköld från omloppsbanan, orsakade omfattande skador på tätbefolkade stadsbilden nedan. Mån Mothma beordrade då en allmän evakuering av hela befolkningen i huvudstaden. Således hade Imperiet återtagit sitt centrum och den nya republiken tillgrep gerilla slåss.35 Men efter Coruscant hade återtagit beslutade rådet att det var dags att välja en ny Galactic Emperor. De olika amiraler, generaler, Moffs, Inquisitorius, COMPNOR och Imperial Security Bureau tjänstemän höll inte med, och en väpnad konflikt (den "Imperial inbördeskriget") Bröt snart ut bland de olika fraktionerna Imperial på Coruscant. Staden planeten ödelades under konflikten med stora delar av planeten hela metropol som ödelagts av striderna och dödsfallen för miljarder. Utrymmet runt Coruscant var full av vraket av rymdskepp vilket inte skulle vara klar för år. Men så småningom klonade / reborn Palpatine dök upp och hävdade att han skulle vara den Ny kejsare och slutade det kejserliga inbördeskriget. Senare bestämde han sig för att skapa ett nytt imperium, eftersom Imperial Remnant hävdade den galaktiska kapital, alltså Empire Reborn hade blivit den dominerande kraften i galaxen och återvinns de gamla Galactic Empire.35 Efter Palpatine slutliga död 11 ABY vid Slaget vid Onderon, Den nya republiken återtog planeten och användas EVS Entreprenad Droider för att rensa bråte och skapa nya, glänsande skyskrapor.36 Dock hade en stor del av Coruscant befolkning flydde till följd av striderna och jordens befolkning under New Republic era kan ha varit lägre. I många av New Republic City'S mid-level lägenheter tomma men ändå funktionsduglig. Förblev dock skugglika lägre nivåer påverkas inte av den programmerade återuppbyggnad och ändå vara ett tillhåll för olika brottssyndikat. Många fortfarande kämpade för att överleva i den lägre fyrtio eller femtio nivåer. Dock Empire Reborn hade besegrats, men inte förstörts, efter Imperial besegrade reträtt från slaget vid den galaktiska kapital, alltså Imperial Remnant hade återfötts. I 17 ABYEfter Black Fleet Crisis, Medan Leia Organa Solo var att förbereda ett tal, var Senatshuset attackerades och skadades allvarligt av Brakiss och Dolph, Och tvingade en nästan fullständig renovering.37 I 19 ABYEfter undertecknandet av Pellaeon-Gavrisom fördraget av Imperial Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon och New Republic statschef Ponc Gavrisom på Chimaera38, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker och Mara Jade Skywalker gifta sig på Coruscant. Men ett år senare, Under bröllop, Partisaner en grupp Imperial försökte sabotera det inklusive infiltrerar vid platsen och hyra en susa gäng att störa bröllopet.39 Bröllopet inleddes med en svensexa i de lägre nivåerna innan ska gå en privat Jedi ceremoni i den renoverade jeditemplet. Den offentliga ceremoni på Coruscant's Reflektion Gardens var i stort sett fredliga, eftersom Booster Terrik och flera andra höll svep gänget borta. Slutligen, när den slutliga Imperial partisk försökte att släppa loss ett datavirus, Lukas övertalade honom att ge upp och till festen.39 I 22 ABY, Den Andra Imperium infiltrerat Coruscant system genom att använda cloaked Shadow Academy att stanna kvar i omloppsbana ovanför planeten, osynligt för ögonen på New Republic militär närvaro och Coruscant Planetary Defense Force. Från andra kejsardömets Force består av de tidigare TIE pilot Qorl'S överfall shuttle och flera modifierade TIE Fighters även gick ombord på bulk kryssare Orubblig och flydde in i hyperrymden med sin värdefulla last av rymdskepp hyperdrives. Imperium skickade också tre Nightsisters namngiven Tamith Kai, Garowyn och Vilas att infiltrera de lägre nivåerna och rekrytera fler anhängare för sin sak, inklusive gatugäng Lost Ones och Zekk. De upptäckte att Force-känslig blev Dark Jedi medan andra blev Stormtroopers och slips piloter. Men Jedi praktikanter Jaina Solo, Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka DJO och Lowbacca använde flera solar speglar för att bränna ut Shadow Academy'S cloaking-system, utsätta den till New Republic flottan. Men stationen drivs dess hyperdrive och flydde in i hyperrymden. Lyckligtvis skulle Imperium senare avslogs under en skärmytsling på Yavin 4. Yuuzhan'tar "Du kan se saker och ting har förändrats." -Admiral Traest Kre'feySrc- Coruscant mörkaste timme (från en Galactic synvinkel) var på toppen av Yuuzhan Vong War. Under Fall av CoruscantDen extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong överväldigad Republiken försvar i tre angrepp vågor och erövrade planeten. Coruscant, som hade varit helt täckt i stadens utbredning i årtusenden, ödelades under anfallet. Miljarder liv gick också förlorade under slaget. Även många av de landmärken som gjorde Coruscant unik antingen uppfyllt sina slut eller ändrades för att passa angriparna behov. Den Imperial Palace förstördes när Chief of State Borska Fey'lya detonerade en självmordsbombare på hans kontor, den Manarai Berg, Den sista delen av planeten oberörd av stadsbilden, sprängdes till gigantiska kratrar, den VästerhavetVar planetens enda vattenförekomst vid den tiden, blev en jätte Arv pool, Den Senaten blev platsen för World Brain, Som var ansvarig för terraforming av planeten. Det var vid denna händelse Yuuzhan Vong Empire bildades, eftersom de hade gjort anspråk på galaktiska kapital. The Yuuzhan Vong utsåg det Yuuzhan'tar, efter deras gamla hemvärld, och terraformade det att överväldiga staden som täcker dess yta och återställa en naturlig ekologi. För att få Coruscant för att matcha deras hemvärld, stora dovin basals drog planeten närmare Coruscant Prime och biologiska processer sattes ut för att skapa djungeln samt öka temperaturen och frigör mer fukt i atmosfären. Snart var nästan hela planetwide staden täcks under vegetation medan floder fyllda raviner där airspeeders hade en gång strövade tidigare. De lägre nivåerna på området för djurlivet förs in från Yuuzhan Vong galax och var där de flesta av utstött Skam Ones levde. Coruscant tre mindre månar släpades från sina ursprungliga banor genom dovin basals medan dess största måne förstördes av tidvatten stress som skapas av pulser från andra yammosk-Länkade dovin basals. En liknande teknik släpade den resulterande yta av damm, rock och härdning magma i en bred spridning asteroidbälte känd som "Rainbow Bridge", Att de var bekanta med. Regnbågsbron kretsade Coruscant runt i en vinkel på 17 grader från ekliptikan. De allra flesta av jordens icke-Yuuzhan Vong befolkningen skeppades offworld i massiv flykting fartyg, om vissa människor stannade kvar i underkonstruktionen av staden, de kallade den "nya" Coruscant Necropolis. När levande planet Följ zoner plötsligt kom i systemet kollapsade det Rainbow Bridge, orsakade en annan av Coruscant månar vara "slingshotted" ur omloppsbana, och drog Coruscant närmare sin ursprungliga bana, vilket orsakar vulkanutbrott och groundquakes för första gången på två tusen år. Det nybildade Galaktiska Federationen av Fria Allianser återtog Coruscant från Yuuzhan Vong under Liberation of Coruscant. Galaktiska Alliansen "En fredlig Galaktiska Alliansen är den starkaste pelaren i en fredlig galax." -Luke SkywalkerSrc Den Galaktiska Alliansen och Yuuzhan Vong undertecknat ett fredsfördrag i 29 ABYOch därmed slut på Yuuzhan Vong War och inte långt efter avslutade Yuuzhan Vong riket och Peace Brigade. Det beslutades att Coruscant skulle byggas som huvudstad i den Galaktiska alliansen, återvänder till ecumenopolis stil när det är möjligt samtidigt som Yuuzhan Vong terraforming fall då det var ännu omöjligt att ändra. Den World Brain skulle fortfarande i senaten Building, eftersom det ännu inte fanns något sätt att ta bort det utan att orsaka ytterligare skador på planeten. Som regeringen föras tillbaka till världen från Denon i 30 ABY, Var byggnader som Senatshuset har renoverats nya byggnader som uppförts såsom Defense Force högkvarter och Nya jeditemplet. Med detta drag, hade den Galaktiska alliansen tagit officiellt myndigheten i galaxen. En stor park som heter Unity Green var också konstruerat för att symbolisera fördraget mellan Yuuzhan Vong och Galaktiska alliansen. Coruscant började framstå som livliga och blomstrande som det en gång gjorde under den gamla republiken med effekterna av Yuuzhan Vong kriget fortfarande en påminnelse, från tillväxten på skyskrapor, till den förändrade natthimlen. Flygtrafiken i skylanes var fortfarande den primära transportsättet. Runt tiden för Andra Galaktiska Inbördeskriget i 40 ABY, Den Galaktiska Alliansen Guard, En hemlig polis organisation, bildades av Galaktiska alliansen att spionera och kontrollera om Corellian terroristverksamhet på Coruscant. Gardet leddes av Jacen Solo, En Jedi Knight, en Överste av den Galaktiska alliansen militära och även en blivande Sith Lord.40 GAG var ansvariga för praktikant och utvisa Corellian medborgare i Galactic City, och i vissa fall, verkställande dessa tas under räder. Således, på grund av dessa hårda åtgärder och deras mörka militära uniformer, tjänade medlemmar av gardet en snabb rykte som en kompromisslös band av hökarna bland befolkningen. Medlemmar i Coruscant Security Force gav dem smeknamnet "Stormies", alltså ritning oundvikliga jämförelser av Jacen Solo till sena Darth Vader och trupperna sig stormtrupper.40 Under Jacen ledning soldaterna såg en gestalt inom Jacen med Vaders egna befäl stil, notera att han "aldrig frågade dem vad han inte skulle göra själv." Även om nödvändigt i vissa avseenden var GAG agerande främst ett medel för Jacen väg till ställning Sith Lord. Detta skulle bara fördjupa klyftan mellan den Galaktiska alliansen och Corellian-ledda utbrytarrörelse.40 Under denna tid använde tysta World Brain som en metod för att spåra misstänkta. Världen hjärna var slut att dö i en misslyckad mordförsöket på Jacen solo av Alema Rar. Samma år, Jacen nu Sith Lord, Darth Caedus, blev attackerad av Kyle Katarn och tre andra Jedi-riddarna framför senaten byggnaden. Katarn var djupt sårad och en av Knights hade förlorat sitt liv genom Caedus hand, men Katarn och de andra Jedi hade lyckats fly. Resultatet kom som förväntas för Jedi. Unbeknownst till Sith, en Jedi lärling planterade en spårningsenhet på Caedus kappa så för Jedi dolda på Endor skulle kunna spåra Caedus s varje rörelse. Efter Darth CaedusDöd i 41 ABY, Den Konfederation kapitulerade, vilket innebar ett slut på kriget. Två år senare den Enande toppmötet hölls den Coruscant för att lösa efterkrigstidens tvister mellan de tre galaktiska regeringar, Natasi Daala av Galaktiska Alliansen, Turr Phennir av Konfederation, Och Jagged Fel av Imperial Remnant. Vid sidan, den Hapes Consortium av Hapes, Ledd av Tenel Ka DJO, Också överens om att förena sig med de större galaxy under undertecknandet av galaktiska fördraget. Men Natasi Daala, Chief of State av den Galaktiska alliansen, beställde Luke Skywalker att vara i exil i 10 år för att inte stoppa Darth Caedus. Hans straff skulle bli avskedad om han kunde hitta orsaken Caedus vände sig till den mörka sidan. Under sin exil, dukade flera Jedi till Force Psykos vilket resulterade i att involvera Galaktiska Alliansen Säkerhet och orsakade den Galaktiska Alliansen att ta en fientliga hållning mot New Jedi Order. Nya Galaktiska Imperiet I 130 ABYVar kontrollen över Coruscant erövrats från grepp Galaktiska Alliansen under sista dagar av Sith-Imperial WarOch var nu i händerna på den återuppväckta Empire, Under befäl av Kejsare Överst på Roan. Coruscant blev den kejserliga tronen-världen igen. Detta har dock inte länge, eftersom Darth Krayt vände sig mot kejsaren Roan Fel och kallade sig den nya kejsaren istället. Nya Galaktiska Republiken Nu under vår tid, på 2050-talet, styrs nu Coruscant av Nya Galaktiska Republiken som är Coruscants vänligaste och största Imperium under vår historia. Mer än 95% av befolkningen lever nu ett välfärdsliv så länge Nya Galaktiska Republiken nu finns. Mängder av nya fabriker och stora handelsområden har byggts och nya stora skyskrapor med höjder på över 1000 m.ö.h. har byggts i de rikaste stadsdelarna. Coruscants högsta byggnad, skyskrapan Coruscant City Tower, invigdes år 2051 och är 2500 m.ö.h. med ett köpcentrum på 400 butiker längst ner. Också nya stora motorvägar har byggts runt området där skyskrapan står. INVÅNARE: Medborgare Coruscant var hem till en mängd olika arter men människor är enda rasen nu. De flesta av planetens inhemska arter var antingen utdöda eller bott i de lägsta delarna av Underworld vid tidpunkten för den gamla republiken. Planeten tros vara hemma hos människor. Även om inte alla kända medborgare alltid födda på Coruscant, många ansåg planeten deras hem. Regeringen och politiken Planeten trivs på den föränderliga strömmen av politik, ger en stabil förankring genom att skada uppror, den sedan länge försenade fall den korrumperade Old Republic, och de svepande införandet av kejsarens lysande New Order." -Pollux HaxSrc Under Gamla Republiken och Galaktiska AlliansenVar Coruscant representerade i Senaten. Som centrum för galaktiska regeringen Coruscant frodades på politik och verksamhet i regeringen emellertid detta också öppnat upp stora möjligheter för girighet och korruption.4111 Den Supreme kansler av den Galaktiska Republiken har viss kontroll över Coruscant administration även om han inte stör det dagliga angelägenheter regeringen.41 Denna praxis fortsatte väl hela den Galactic Empire med KejsareDock moffs placerades i kommandot över borgmästare i Imperial City i form av Imperial Sector.42 Under New Republic och den Galaktiska alliansen, Chief of State utövat total kontroll över Coruscant men höll sig borta från dag till dag angelägenheter.11 Till 27 ABY, Galactic / Imperial City, hade en Borgmästare ledde administration. Flera av planetens sektorer hade också sina egna lokala borgmästare och regeringar. Den Yuuzhan Vong tog direkt kontroll över Coruscant upprättande av en teokratisk diktatur utan en lokal regering. Detta varade till den Galaktiska alliansen tog planeten från Vong i 29 ABY.10 Den Galaktiska alliansen fastställt Galactic stadens myndigheter som förvaltas Coruscant regering och planetens dagliga angelägenheter. 11 Darth Krayt's galaktiska imperiet etablerade en regering som liknar den första Galaktiska Imperiet.12 Brottsbekämpning och allmän säkerhet Vi är lagen om Coruscant. Inte Jedi." -CSF Detective Gwad RaatuSrc The Coruscant Security Force var den primära brottsbekämpande organ för Coruscant under den Galaktiska republiken, New Republic, och den Galaktiska alliansen. Under det galaktiska imperiet var Coruscant Guard placeras i total kontroll över Coruscant säkerhet men GSR fortsatte som en polisstyrka men underordnade gardet. GSR uppgifter ingår regelbunden patrullering av de olika distrikten och stadsdelar som Galactic City, Folksamlingar vid större evenemang och ordningsstörningar, straffrättsliga undersökningar, upprätthålla skylanes, Counter-terror och kontraspionaget verksamhet och svara på diverse andra nödsituationer och situationer.4334442 Den CoCo Distrikt behöll sin egen gendarmer kraft.45 Brandbekämpning, räddning och sanering utfördes av Coruscant Rescue Ops. Varje planetariska distrikt behållit sin egen lag. Deras uppdrag senare fortsatte genom Coruscant Räddningstjänsten under Galaktiska alliansen.4611 Sport Chin-Bret var en av de populäraste sporterna på Coruscant under de sista åren av den Galaktiska republiken. Sporten spelades av chin-bretiers som utförde pikers att spela spelet. Sporten var den mest kända spelades på T'Chuk Arena. 47 I 3 BBY, Coruscant värd Galactic Spel. Under evenemanget var ett mordförsök görs på kejsare Palpatine. 1 PLATSER OCH STADSDELAR: Senaten District Senaten District fungerade som de facto statskapital för Coruscant. Det omfattade platser som senaten Building, Republiken Executive Byggnad, Den Galactic Justice Center, 500 Republica, Och Galactic Museum. Under hela planetens historia var senaten District platsen för många strider i flera krig, inklusive Stora kriget, The Clone Wars, The Galactic Civil War, Och Yuuzhan Vong War. Under senare blev District mitten av Vong imperiet med Senatshuset fungerade som hus för Väl av World Brain som kontrollerade Vongforming av planeten. Efter kriget, distriktet återigen blev centrum för politisk verksamhet och återvände till sin forna glans under den gamla republiken.3 Idag är Senaten District Coruscants rikaste och modernaste stadsdel med stora köpcentrum, affärskomplex, större skyskrapor och har Coruscants största och bästa motorvägar och järnvägar. Imperial Palace Jedi Templet var säte för Jedi Order i tusentals år. Under hela sin historia den var skadad flera gånger. Under det galaktiska imperiet det fick stå kvar, men ett skadat och bränt skal av dess forna glans. Luke Skywalker, på återinförande av nya Jedi Order, byggde Jedi Huvudkontor ovanpå taket av templet. Emellertid var det och templet raserades under Yuuzhan Vong attack. Den Galaktiska alliansen byggde upp det som Nya jeditemplet vilket gör det till en exakt kopia av det gamla templet om de lagt till ett glas pyramid struktur över templet. Det förblev på detta sätt tills One Sith gjorde det till Sith Temple.3 Coruscant Underworld The Coruscant Underworld var området under den glittrande skyskrapor Galactic City. Den var fylld med brottslighet och förtvivlan men också med underhållning av olika slag. Det var i praktiken en egen värld med många områden som kontrolleras av gäng.3 Manarai Berg En av de få bitar av Coruscant landmassa som lämnades orörda var Manarai Berg, Twin Peaks som stack upp ur marken nära den berömda Imperial Palace. I Manarai Berg ingick också den högsta toppen, Umate, många flytande restauranger; Monument Plaza, Och var hem till Lågor Umate kult. Det var under Manarai Berg att Lusankya var dold. Fjällen förstördes under Yuuzhan Vong angrepp på Coruscant men reparerades senare under det Nya Galaktiska Republiken.2 Planetary försvarssystem Från och med Slaget om Coruscant under Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Coruscant hade fyra nivåer försvarssystem. Den första och "översta" tier var en serie av gruvor. Dessa var avaktiverad under slaget om Coruscant på uppdrag av Lando Calrissian eftersom han trodde att de skulle göra mer skada än nytta, bara för att återaktiveras genom Calrissian senare när det anfallande Vong flottan var mitt uppe i det, vilket fångstmetoder många fler fiender.48 Den andra delen var en serie Golan Defense plattformar, Mest Golan II typer. Kommandot plattformen var döpt till "Orbital Defense One" och var större än dess kusiner. De flesta av dessa förstördes när Vong bröt igenom New Republic linjer, inklusive Orbital Defense One.48 Den tredje nivån var en massiv planetariska sköld, som styrs av en rad reläer på ytan av Coruscant. Skölden tycks ha arbetat med någon form av spridning av energi som frigörs på skölden. De Vong anställt en taktik som innebar vågor av kamikaze fartyg krascha in i skölden, överbelastning av reläer, och effektivt få ner det.48 Den fjärde och sista nivån var en array av taket turbolasers, Besläktad med punkt-försvarssystem på vissa kapital fartyg. Vissa drevs automatiskt, andra av mänskliga Gunners och astromech droider. Också räknas var proton bomb i chefen för statens kontor, som var detonerade när Vong soldater ockuperade det kejserliga palatset. Explosionen förstörde byggnaden som inrymmer kontor, och tornen uppgifter om Coruscant. Det är okänt huruvida den Galaktiska alliansen införlivat dessa samma försvar under återuppbyggnaden av Coruscant.48 EKONOMISK OCH POLITISK RIVALITET: Coruscant var inte den enda galaktiska navet i galaxen efter hyperdrive blev allmänt bruk i 25.100 BBY. 53 år efter formation Republiken, uttrycket "Den som kontrollerar Coruscant styr galaxen" myntades. Under Gamla Republiken era och utanför, det fanns flera urbaniserat planeter och månar som konkurrerade Coruscant ekonomiskt, och några som var andra stora statliga centra.3 NAL Hutta och Nar Shaddaa: I 15.000 BBY, Den Hutts, Har övergett sina hemvärld Varl, Tog kontroll över planeten och dess måne, som var belägna på populära handelsvägar, särskilt Ootmian Pabol, och Nar Shaddaa blev helt urbaniserad. Men i en okänd tid som förflutit, de handelsvägar skiftat, och planeten och månen förlorat sina ekonomiska möjligheter. Nar Shaddaa blev så småningom en fristad för smugglare och brottslingar.3 Empress Teta: I 5.000 BBY, Planeten, då känt som Körös Major, Blev det viktigaste av galaktiska händelser som Gamla Sith Empire attackerade den. Jedi stöts inkräktarna, och sedan dess har det ansetts huvudstad Deep Core (Innan upphov till framträdande av och efter förstörelsen av Byss), Som även kallas "Coruscant av Deep Core". En bastion av civilisation i det ogenomträngliga och förrädiska Deep Core förblev det ett viktigt centrum för handel under de tider av riket, New Republic och Galaktiska alliansen. Det var också tänkt som den ursprungliga redutten för New Republic regeringen att fly till under Yuuzhan Vong kriget, men så småningom | Mon Calamari blev gynnade över den antika världen. Man kan anta att även efter den Yuuzhan Vong krigsslutet Empress Teta fortsatte att konkurrera Coruscant i Deep Core, fortsätter med den Galaktiska alliansen.3 Taris: Planeten var belägen på Perlemian handelsväg och blev en viktig ekonomisk centrum i svunna tider, med början i 4.300 BBY. Men i 4.156 BBYHar flera nya, kortare handelsvägar upptäcktes, vilket gör Taris föråldrad. Utan stöd för Republiken, föll planeten i ruiner och förfall. Taris yta ödelades av Darth Malak i 3.956 BBY, Under Jedi Civil War.3 Eriadu: Ligger på Hydian Way, Detta välmående (men starkt förorenat) världen fungerade som huvudstad i den Outer Rim (Som inleddes 900 BBY) I sista dagar av den gamla republiken, tidpunkten för riket, och under framväxten av den nya republiken. Men förlorade det sin glans efter Yuuzhan Vong War.3 Denon: Under sista dagar av den Galaktiska republiken, Galaktiska imperiet och den nya republiken, Denon, en stad-värld likt Coruscant, fortsatte att frodas i Innerkantens. Efter utgången av den Yuuzhan Vong kriget, medan den galaktiska alliansen och Yuuzhan Vong var ombyggnad Coruscant var Denon valt att tjäna den tillfälliga huvudstaden för alliansen i 29 ABY. Senast den 30 ABY hade galaktiska huvudstaden återvände till Coruscant.3 Muunilinst: Denna ekonomiska kraftcentrum hade stött galaktiska valutor sedan starten av Galactic kreditvärdighet och förblev i centrum för den galaktiska ekonomin. Även om det inte konkurrerar Coruscant politiskt förblev sin ekonomiska makt lika stark som någonsin, om inte mer som visas efter Slaget vid Muunilinst som ledde galaxen till randen av ekonomisk ruin. Efter detta blev det ekonomiska centrum i riket och stannade i denna position långt efter. Efter Yuuzhan Vong kriget Muunilinst, tillsammans med MygeetoInte längre hade en slips i med Coruscant och genom 40 ABY Imperial kvarlevan hade kontroll över sin kredit skörd.3 BAKOM KULISSERNA: Coruscant första gången i Utökad Universe och kallades så för första gången i Timothy Zahn'S Arvtagare till riket i 1991. Coruscant var inte ses på skärmen tills 1997 Special Edition utsättning av Return of the Jedi, Och senare dök upp i Det mörka hotet. Coruscant är därför en av de få EU element som gjorde sin väg in till filmerna. Namnet "Coruscant" kommer från Latin verbet "coruscare" betyder "att gnistra" eller "glitter", förmodligen med hänvisning till natten sidan av planetwide staden. Traditionellt uttalas med ett hårt "c" - ko'-rus-kant "- ordet uttalas Ko'-ru-Sant i Star Wars Universum, men först efter det "verkliga" införande av Det mörka hotet. Förväg, ljudböcker, dramatiseringar och liknande använde hårda "c" uttal. Unikt i Chuck Benson behandlingen av oavkortade Thrawn triloginÄr det uttalas "kuhruskant." Coruscant, som då hette "Alderaan"Var ska visas i Star Wars Episod IV: A New Hope, Men budgeten inte skulle tillåta, så mycket action på Alderaan flyttades till Death Star och Alderaan blev namnet Leia Organa hemplanet, som har förstörts i filmen. Begreppet se Imperiets värld, döptes "Hade Abbadon", Kom upp igen i Return of the Jedi, Och begreppet hela planeten är en stad kom upp för första gången. Det var dock insett att en sådan stad på skärmen skulle vara omöjligt med tanke på de tekniska begränsningar vid den tidpunkten, och så tanken övergavs. I olika romaner, karaktärer i linje med riket hänvisa till Coruscant som "Imperial Center". Inom berättelser, förklaras detta som en administrativ döpa åtagit sig att betona skillnaderna mellan Gamla Republiken och Empire. Några fans, trots användningen av orden "För länge sedan i en galax långt, långt borta" i inledningen av varje Star Wars film, har föreställt sig att Star Wars-sagan utspelar sig i en avlägsen framtid, och spekulerade att Coruscant är en futuristisk jorden. Dock har Coruscant fyra månar till jordens ett, och är den sjätte planeten i stället för det tredje från sin sol. Dessutom är jorden mycket längre bort från kärnan i Vintergatan än Coruscant är tänkt att vara (25.000 till 28.000 ljusår till Coruscant är 10.000 ljusår). Frågan om hur människor hamnade i Star Wars galax har aldrig riktigt blivit tillfrågad eller besvaras på något kanoniska källa. PC-spelet Star Wars: Rebellion misstag platser Coruscant i Sesswenna Sector (En felstavning av det sanna Seswenna Sector) Av den Galaktiska Core. Den Seswenna sektorn är faktiskt ligger i Outer Rim. Webbserien Oregelbundna webbserien! har gjort flera skämt om det osannolika i Coruscant - vilket kan ses här, Och på andra platser i Star Wars tema. Inkonsekvenser I den stora mängd material som finns om Coruscant, det finns motstridiga uttalanden om ecumenopolis, inkonsekvenser finns huvudsakligen i källor släppas innan 1999 då Coruscant har etablerats i Det mörka hotet. De flesta källor, inklusive alla illustrationer, visar Coruscant ha försumbar ytvatten, utom för isarna. Dock Black Fleet Crisis Trilogi sägs att Coruscant har två kontinenter, en stor en som innehåller Imperial City och en mindre. Mer än hälften av denna version av Coruscant är havet. Ingen annan källa följer den här versionen (även om Den Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook någon hänvisning till olika världsdelar), och skillnaden är oftast lösas genom att hänvisa till "Ocean" som de konstgjorda Västerhavet. Intro av 1994 spel Star Wars: TIE Fighter visar en omloppstid syn på Coruscant, mycket trogen utseendet på planeten i föregångaren filmer som skulle ses fem år senare. Men Collector's Edition, som har en omgjord intro, visar en jordliknande Coruscant, blå med moln. En annan syn på Coruscant, som visas i Shadows of Empire komiskaVisar Coruscant som Terrestrial Planet i motsats till en ecumenopolis, bland annat gröna kontinenter och en mycket stor mängd vatten. Befolkning En av de mest anmärkningsvärda motsägelser gäller jordens befolkning. Senaste Utökad Universe källor, såsom romanen Traitor och Sourcebooks Inuti världar mörka hotet och Coruscant och Core Worlds, Har uttalat en befolkning på en biljon för Coruscant. Vid den senaste folkräkningen planetariska runt 19 BBY var befolkningen cirka en biljon, räknar bara heltid registrerade medborgare. Inklusive de utelämnade, som tillfälligt anställda och transienter, är den verkliga befolkningen sägs ha tredubbla den ursprungliga räknas.13 Inspiration"Tja, om det finns en ljus centrum till universum, är du på planeten som det är längst bort från" -Luke Skywalker, Citerar retconned att hänvisa till CoruscantSrc Konceptet med en stad som täcker en hel planet inte är helt nytt. Planeten Trantor i Isaac Asimov'S Foundation romaner är förmodligen den första fiktiva planeten att vara helt stadskaraktär, men det var inte den sista. I själva verket var en av utkastet namnen på Coruscant Jhantor, som en hyllning till Asimovs arbete. Senare Utökad Universe källor som använts till och med namnet Trantor för en planet ungefär som Coruscant. Det har också talats om att vissa aspekter av Coruscant var inspirerade från utseendet av 2019 Los Angeles i 1982 års Ridley Scott-film Blade Runner, Inklusive den gigantiska pyramid av Tyrell Corporation. Det finns också spekulationer om att Coruscant jaga scenen i Klonerna anfaller var starkt inspirerad av Luc Besson'S The Fifth Element. FAKTURA OM STORSTADSPLANETEN CORUSCANT: Coruscant Astrographical Region Core Worlds1 Sektor Coruscant sektorn2 System Coruscant system1 Suns 1: Coruscant Prime1 Moons Fyra naturliga satelliter:1 (Ett senare förstöras) Centax-12 Centax-22 Centax-32 Hesperidium3 Många artificiella satelliter: Boning sfärer4 Spegel stationer1 Wheelworlds4 Xyz-koordinater 0,0,05 Avstånd från Core 10,000 ljusår5 Omloppstiden 24 timmar standard1 Omloppstiden 368 lokala dagar1 Fysisk Klass Terrestrial1 Diameter 12.240 km1 Atmosfär Typ I Andningsbar1 Klimat Tempererat och kontrollerad6 Gravity Standard1 (Nära 9,81 m / s2) Primär terräng Urban stadsbilden1 Berg2 Platser av intresse 500 Republica7 Eastport3 EmPal SuRecon3 Galactic Museum3 Galaxer Opera House3 Glitannai Esplanade2 Holographic Zoo av utdöda djur3 Imperial Arkiv8 Imperial Palace3 Jeditemplet3 Manarai Berg3 Monument Plaza2 Republiken Executive Byggnad7 Senaten3 Skydome Botaniska trädgården2 Högskolan i Coruscant2 Västerhavet2 Westport2 The Works1 Samhälleliga Inhemska arter Zhell9 Taung9 Cthon9 Hawk-bat6 Spider-mört6 Duracrete mask6 Sewer råtta6 Möjligen Mänskliga3 Invandrat arter Flera andra arter, Zuna1 Primärt språk (s) Galactic Grundläggande Standard1 Tidigare: Gamla Galaktiska Standard Regeringen Borgmästare ledde administration (C.25.053 BBY-27 ABY) 3 Militärdiktatur (19 BBY-6 ABY)3 Teokratiska Diktatur (27 ABY-29 ABY)10 Galactic stadens myndigheter (29 ABY-130 ABY)11 Imperial Diktatur (130 ABY-)12 Befolkning Officiell inventering: 5 biljoner fast mark invånare 1 78% Människor5 22% Övrigt5 Ytterligare belopp av transienter, tillfälligt anställda, oregistrerad befolkning, invånare i omloppsbanor anläggningar13 Statsskick Coruscanti14 Större städer Galactic City (Imperial City, New Republic City) (kapital)3 Större import Livsmedel1 Läkemedel varor1 Större export Kultur3 Tillhörighet Bataljoner Zhell9 Infinite Empire9 Galaktiska Republiken3 Jedi Order3 Black Sun8 Galactic Empire3 Order of the Sith Lords3 New Republic3 Nya Jedi Order3 Yuuzhan Vong Empire (Som Yuuzhan'tar)3 Galaktiska Federationen av Fria Allianser3 Fel Empire (Mycket kort)3 Darth Krayt's galaktiska imperiet3 En Sith3 Nya Galaktiska Republiken9